psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Theresa Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Theresa ("Terry", "Terra" or "Terri") Ridgway (née Abraham) (Born 1962), rarely referred to as Psycho Mom, is the mother of Jesse Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. and the tritagonist turned tertiary antagonist later on tritagonist again, back to antagonist of The Psycho Series, as well as being the to-be former wife of Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and the sister of Larry Abraham. She is a supporting protagonist of the McJuggerNuggets videos and skits. Ever since she lived with Melissa, she has now turned into an anti-hero due to the influence Melissa caused on her. After the events of A SLAP IN THE FACE!, Theresa sees Melissa for what she is and is returning to the mother that Jesse once loved. However, her issues with Jesse's filming and kicking him out of his newly acquired home has caused a major rift between her and her son, and it is unknown if the two will ever reconcile again. Theresa makes her first major appearance in the video MOTHER'S DAY BRUNCH. Biography Early Life Theresa was born in Camden, New Jersey to Peg Abraham and an unnamed father. She has two brothers and two sisters, one brother is deceased, and the rest are presumed alive. Theresa attended high school at Arthur P. Schalick high school in Pittsgrove Township, New Jersey where her family had moved possibly when she was a teenager or child. Based on her Philadelphia/Camden accent, she may have grown up until teenage in Camden or late childhood. Present Day Theresa contributed to older skits from the earlier days of McJuggerNuggets, at the time where Jeffrey Sr. had not yet taken on the "Psycho" mantle. Two Christmas' later, Jeffrey Sr. destroyed her youngest son Jesse's Xbox 360 and she was trying her best to defend him throughout the Psycho Series. When Jesse was kicked out of The Ridgway Residence, Theresa allied with her older son Jeffrey Jr. to aid Jesse in his survival in the nearby woods, until Jeffrey Sr. mows down Eagle's Landing with a backhoe. When Jesse moved to the Abraham Household, she aided Jesse by making McJuggerNuggets t-shirts with her brother, Larry Abraham. She also appeared in MOTHER'S DAY BRUNCH. When Jesse was allowed back in the house, she took part in a therapy session revolving around the behavior of the family. In ''Psycho Family Halloween'' she is angered by the actions of everyone in the family, and storms off to a party alone, while visibly extremely angry. Dissolution ''THE JOKER'S HANGOVER'' revealed that Theresa's relationship with her family has deteriorated to new low's, with her visibly annoyed by her sons and has had it with her husband, to a point it has made her physically sick. In'' Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, Theresa is finally fed up with Jeffrey Sr.'s harsh behavior towards Jesse, and decides to abandon her family and leave the Ridgway Residence. It is revealed in ''SPLIT THANKSGIVING! (PART 2) that she went into hiding in the Abraham Household to have Thanksgiving with her side of the family, including Larry Abraham, Dianna Smith-Abraham, Thomas Abraham, Jackie Abraham-Mixner, etc. Relationships Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Seperated, Husband) Jeffrey and Theresa seem to have a very poor and damaged relationship. The two used to maintain a healthy, positive relationship up until the start of the Psycho Series. The biggest conflict between the two is Jeffrey's treatment of their son, Jesse. Theresa doesn't approve of the harsh tactics Jeffrey Sr. uses to get Jesse to get a job. The two get into arguments over this in the Psycho Series, such as Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox, Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One, Psycho Dad Grills Wii U, Psycho Dad Launches Wii, and Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash. Throughout the course of the Psycho Series, Jeffrey and Theresa's relationship visibly declines significantly, as she is seen arguing with Jeffrey Sr. more and more frequently. After the events of Psycho Family Halloween, Jeffrey and Theresa's relationship seems to have been significantly damaged, to the point where they are almost always arguing when seen together. In Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, Theresa is finally fed up, and requests to divorce Jeffrey Sr. after he smashes many items in Jesse's room, and takes a baseball bat to his car window. She proceeds to packing her bags and leave as Jeffrey Sr. and Jesse plead her not to, confirming that the two's relationship is permanently damaged beyond repair. Jesse Ridgway (Younger son) Theresa and Jesse currently have a severely damaged and tense relationship. After Jesse lied to her during the events of [[THE PITFALL PRANK!|''THE PITFALL PRANK!]] and [[Psycho Dad Busts Down Door|''Psycho Dad Busts Down Door]], Theresa decided not to take Jesse's side of the argument when Jeffrey Sr. kicked him out of the house, causing their relationship to fall. In [http://psychokid.wikia.com/wiki/THROWN_OUT_OF_LARRY'S! THROWN OUT OF LARRY'S!],'' Larry revealed that Theresa is supporting Jeffrey Jr. in making shirts, causing her's and Jesse's relationship to drop down even further. It was later revealed in [[JUGGIES STORE FREAKOUT!|''JUGGIES STORE FREAKOUT!]] that Theresa had been trying to reason with Jeffrey Sr. because she wanted Jesse to return to the house. In ''Psycho Last Supper'', Theresa attended the dinner arranged by Uncle Larry, where argues that she wanted Jesse living at home and defends him during the argument on whether Jesse should be allowed back home. After Jesse was allowed back home, Theresa participated in the argument over Jesse's Golden Play Button, where she defended Jesse, stating that Jesse deserves to keep the Play Button because it has his name on it. In [[CAUGHT IN A LIE!|''CAUGHT IN A LIE!]], their relationship takes a blow as Theresa finds out that Jesse smashed a bottle over Jeffrey Jr.'s head, revealed through a PSN message, finding out that she had been lied to. In the closing events of [[Psycho Mom Divorces Husband|''Psycho Mom Divorces Husband]], Theresa refuses to take Jesse with her as she leaves Jeffrey Sr. and the Ridgway Residence, abandoning Jesse to her "psychopath" husband, despite Jesse begging her to take him with her. As of recent, Jesse and his mother's relationship has been strained due to Jesse's refusal to accept that his mothers' love for his father is now gone and she would not come back to the Ridgway Residence. Further down the road, much to the shock of many viewers, have started to become more and more disrespectful and unreasonable towards Jesse while under Melissa Stahlberger's influence. Even to the point of taking issue with Jesse filming, while prior to moving in with Melissa, had no issue and had shown a more caring and motherly personality. Even downright stated to Jesse that he can handle Jeffrey Sr.'s psychotic episodes. Even Jesse is starting to feel like he's "looking after a little sister". In the aftermath of [[BOILING POINT!|''BOILING POINT!]], relations have taken a sour note with her son to the point of demanding that Jesse to stay away from Melissa's house and to leave her alone. After Jesse was slapped by Melissa Stahlberger in ''A SLAP TO THE FACE, Theresa expresses remorse over her past behavior towards Jesse and feels a bit ashamed for her actions under Melissa's influence, claiming she doesn't know what to do anymore and is scared. After showing Jesse the new Keep it Frigid hoodie, the two hug out and with Theresa tearfully saying that Jesse is the best part of her, showing the relationship between them is in the process of being repaired. In THE FALLOUT! (PART 2), Jesse and Theresa's relationship was severely and permanently damaged when Theresa told Jesse to find another place to stay, since Theresa needed her privacy, which conflicted with Jesse's YouTube job. This caused Jesse to storm out of his newly-founded home in extreme anger, and to return once again to The Ridgway Residence to reside with his father and brother. Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Older son) Theresa and Jeffrey Jr. seem to maintain an okay relationship, as they aren't seen together frequently and don't seem to be particularly close or at odds with each other. Theresa has scolded Jeffrey Jr. on several occasions for his pranks on Jesse (with one example being ''Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout''), but has also worked together with him to help bring Jesse supplies he needed during his exile from the Ridgway Residence. Things She Has Destroyed/Damaged So Far Quotes *"Don't do that! You've made him upset." *"That's not going to teach him anything!" *"What the hell is wrong with you?! What have you done?" *"You taught him how to play video games!" *"You don't know how pissed I am right now!" *"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" *"I'm sorry, Jesse!" *"You can't teach non-violence with violence!" *"JT! Oh my god!" (referencing the fog machine incident) *"What are you doing?! Stop it!" *"Jesse, you lied to me!" *"You lied you lied i cant help you right now i'm sorry ." *"You're not teaching him anything! What do you mean he's gotta learn?" *"I brought him that Wii U with my money!" *"You're an idiot! Why would you do that?! That doesn't make any sense!" *"I want a divorce! I want a divorce...." *"You're a psychopath! I can't deal with you anymore!" (referring to Jeff Sr.) *"I love you Jesse....(stammers).... I just can't, I'm sorry (Her last words when she leaves the Ridgway Residence) *"GET THE FUCK OUTTA THE HOUSE!!" (after she witnesses Psycho Dad throws Aunt Melissa at the Christmas Tree) *"He told your brother to instigate" (said during scared straight) *"You're the best part of me Jesse" (said in A SLAP IN THE FACE) *"Can I have a hug?" *"Can't you find another place to stay?" (said in THE FALLOUT (PART 2)) *"The next person who talks to him will be my lawyer, because I HAD IT! I HAVE REALLY HAD IT! (said in AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD!) Trivia *Theresa is the only member in the Ridgway Family who doesn't swear regularly/uses really coarse language, up until the GOOD TO BE BACK vlog where she said "shit" when she dropped her phone at 4:11, WELCOME TO HELL! ''at 27:33 when she says the word "bitch," AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD! at 6:28 where she says "fuck" when she told Jeffrey Sr. to "Get the fuck out of the house", TAKING OUT THE TRASH! at 9:38 when she tells Jesse to "Get the fucking camera out, okay?", and LIKE THE GOOD OLD DAYS! where she says the word "shit" multiple times while playing The Last of Us. *Theresa is left handed, as seen in [[Visiting Mom|''Visiting Mom]]. *Theresa's job before she started making Jesse's merchandise in The Juggies Store was a canvas worker since 1979. *Although she usually supports Jesse and frowns upon Jeffrey Sr.'s decisions, in [http://psychokid.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho_Dad_Busts_Down_Door Psycho Dad Busts Down Door] Theresa takes Jeffrey Sr.'s side and wants Jesse out of the house. *In Psycho Last Supper, Theresa told Jeffrey Sr. that she wants Jesse living back in the house, where he belongs despite Jesse saying he doesn't want to live with his family and is happier with Corn. *According to Jeffrey Jr., Jesse is her favorite son. Psycho Appearances Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Villains